1. Technical Field
This disclosure is related to kitchen and/or food preparation tools, and more particularly, to a handheld device for slicing a food item, such as a banana.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the culinary arts, efficiency and presentation are both crucial to preparation of food items. One preparation task that is time-consuming is slicing food items. Food items that are frequently sliced include fruits and vegetables, such as bananas and cucumbers. Conventional methods of slicing include, in the simplest form, using a knife. However, such methods are time-consuming and can produce uneven or irregular food slices. For example, in the case of a banana, a user must methodically slice the banana along a length thereof, resulting in wasted energy and typically inconsistent banana slices. Such elementary methods are cumbersome and time-consuming, and pose a risk of injury to a user.
Other existing devices that are more expedient to use include tools having ribs or blades that may be pressed onto food items, such as bananas or apples, to produce multiple slices simultaneously. Examples of such devices include those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,035,056 and 7,266,894. These types of devices generally require the food item to rest on a rigid work surface (e.g., a table or cutting board) so that a user can press the device through the food item against resistance provided by the work surface. Consequently, food is generally sliced remote from a location where it is ultimately used or from which it is consumed, thereby necessitating additional food handling that results in wasted time and energy. These devices are also difficult or cumbersome to handle and typically require that the device be operated with two hands.